Conventionally, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner image is formed on a recording material (sheet) using an electrophotographic process and is fixed on the recording material by heating the recording material by a pair of rotatable members of a fixing device while nipping and feeding the recording material.
In such an image forming apparatus, a constitution in which electric power supply to a driving source for driving the fixing device is interrupted when an openable door is opened for permitting access to the fixing device has been proposed (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-134787).
However, in the case of a constitution in which the electric power supply to the driving source for driving the fixing device is forcedly interrupted with opening of the openable door, for example, the electric power supply is interrupted also in the case where the openable door is opened for jam clearance (for removing a stagnated recording material by an operator). On the other hand, in order to facilitate a jam clearance operation by the operator, it is preferable that a state in which the pair of rotatable members is pressed against each other is eliminated or that the pair of rotatable members is placed in a light-pressure state. In such the background, when the openable door is erroneously opened, the electric power supply to the driving source is interrupted, so that transfer of the pair of rotatable members to the pressure-released state or the light-pressure state cannot be performed. Incidentally, such a problem can arise not only in the fixing device but also similarly in a feeding device for feeding the recording material.